Urea has been long recognized as a cosmetic ingredient in formulations acting as a humectant and moisturizer. There have been reports of keratolytic activity attributed to urea with the ability at high concentrations to solubilize and denature protein. High concentrations of urea are also known to have a mild, antibacterial effect.
Typical skin formulations used for dermatological purposes require traditional preservatives such as parabens or other organic chemical compounds, e.g. imidazolidinyl urea, and the like. There is a need in the industry for improving on compositions for treating dry scaly skin without the need of employing such preservatives.